Takayuki Hiba
is the of the Sun Vulcan. Biography Sun Vulcan A colleague of Ryuusuke and Kendo master, Takayuki took over for him after he left for NASA shuttle research. Turboranger .]] Takayuki and his team joined up with the other nine Sentai to stand behind the newest Sentai, the Turborangers, as they faced off against the Hundred Boma Tribes. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai VulEagle is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Yusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon) lectured Gaku Washio (GaoYellow) about the past Sentai sword experts, showing him that the true sword wasn't the sharpest, but the one that feeds on courage. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his predecessors AkaRanger to DenziRed to his successors from GoggleRed to TimeRed. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Takayuki fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The VulEagle powers are later utilised by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. Greater Power His team's Greater Power was initally taken by Basco ta Jolokia. It is unknown if he was the one he took it from. After his defeat by Captain Marvelous, he along with representatives of the four other teams (Changeman, Flashman, Maskman and Fiveman) whose greater powers were taken by Basco, contacted the Gokaigers and granted them their greater powers and approval. He said that they could take their greater powers and told them to keep on shining like the sun the way they would have. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers finally defeat the Zangyack invasion force on Earth and the emperor, they return all of the Ranger Keys to their original owners. Takayuki is seen holding his key and while watching the GokaiGalleon take off, he salutes them. Super Hero Taisen , J.A.K.Q., and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Takayuki, alongside his team, among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Black Cross King, a Shocker Combatmen, and Armadillo Orphnoch. Stage Show appearances Sun Vulcan Stage Show at Super Hero Korakuen Yuenchi In a stage show where the Sun Vulcan are seen fighting Machine Empire Black Magma, DenziRed, DenziGreen, Battle Kenya, , , , and Ultraman Taro arrive to assist the Sun Vulcan. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Ryuusuke Oowashi/Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base VulEagle is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. VulEagle Mecha *Jaguar Vulcan (shared with Shark and Panther) *Cosmo Vulcan Arsenal *Vulcan Brace *Vulcan Stick *Vulcan Ball *Sandvulcan Special Moves *Eagle Wings *Eagle Fire *Eagle Diving *Hiba Return *New Hiba Return *Secret Sword Style Cross Cut Design VulEagle wears a red cloth suit with a white stripe around the collar and a large "V" that appears in the middle of the chest. His gloves and boots are inverse in color: the colors are white while the stripe is red, around the wrist in the gloves and creating a similar "V" formation along the ankle of the boots. A silver belt surrounds his mid-section with a buckle with the raised relief of an eagle upon it; while a pin with the Sun Vulcan logo is pinned on his right side and a scarf flows around his neck. His helmet has a black visor that is jagged at the bottom going down to a gray mouthpiece, while the top and sides are surrounded in a golden line with a relief form of an eagle head, with the rest of the helmet completely red in color. Legend Sentai Devices The is Takayuki Hiba's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The VulEagle Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as VulEagle. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the first three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan while fighting Cosmic Kenpō Master Pachacamac XIII. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. *When the three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan while fighting Action Commander Juju. *As part of a Gokai Change combo of the last five teams whose greater powers the Gokaigers acquired, while fighting Insarn. *When the three Gokaigers became Sun Vulcan to take down an Avatar replica of Basco. The Sun Vulcan keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet VulEagle was defeated as part of a group of surviving Red warrior keys by Gokai Red and Super Gosei Red. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Takayuki received his key back, allowing him to become VulEagle once more. - Zyudenchi= The , alternatively named in the toyline, are a special line of Zyudenchi that contain the likeness of the Sentai teams before Kyoryuger (represented by the main Reds). These Zyudenchi are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. An Sun Vulcan Zyudenchi, bearing the likeness of VulEagle, is a part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi toyline which can be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O. - Ressha= The are Ressha based on the mecha, specifically those belonging to the Red heroes, of the ToQgers' predeceeding Super Sentai teams. They can form a unique combination of ToQ-Oh reminiscent of past Sentai Robos by switching with Red Ressha. The ToQ Changer toy is shown to have sounds for Legend Ressha of all 37 previous Sentai. The currently only exists as a sound on the ToQ Changer. }} Red Spirit As the fifth Red, VulEagle's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. Behind the scenes Etymology *Takayuki's surname can be translated into "Flying Feather". Notes *Takayuki was the first replacement leader in the entire Super Sentai series. Kaoru Shiba of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger was the second. **Kaoru, however, was only a temporary replacement. **Coincidentally, both appeared in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger as their respective team's representatives within the main series. *Takayuki is the last Legend Red Warrior to appear in Gokaiger. *He is one of the only sentai rangers to have the same first name as his actor *VulEagle represents Sun Vulcan for the Sun Vulcan Zyudenchi that was released as part of the Legend Sentai Zyudenchi line of Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. card.]] *VulEagle appears in Power Rangers Action Card Game behind Megaforce Red in one of his cards as a tribute to Super Sentai in the third series, "Universe of Hope". http://blog.samuraicast.com/power-rangers-action-card-game-series-3-universe-of-hope-preview/ http://www.megaforcecast.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=439 See also *Rocky DeSantos - The first replacement Red Ranger in Power Rangers. References External links *VulEagle at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *VulEagle at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai replacements Category:Sun Vulcan (team) Category:Ranger Legend Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers Category:Guardians of World Peace Category:Sentai Sensitive Guys Category